vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrafin
|-|Base= |-|Elite= |-|Shark Shooter Terrafin= Summary Terrafin hails from The Dirt Seas, where it was common to swim, bathe, and even snorkel beneath the ground. But a powerful explosion in the sky created a blast wave that turned the ocean of sand into a vast sheet of glass, putting an end to Terrafin’s duty as the local lifeguard. Not one to stay idle, the brawny dirt shark found himself training in the art of boxing, and not long after he was local champ. Fighters came from all around to challenge him, but it was a chance meeting with a great Portal Master that led him to give up his title for a greater purpose. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | 3-A | 3-A Name: Terrafin Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dirt Shark, Earth Element Skylander, Member of Eon's Elite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can spawn mini-sharks to attack opponents, Can burrow underground, can cause a shockwave by slamming the ground | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can spawn mini-sharks to attack opponents, Can burrow underground, can cause a shockwave by slamming the ground, Sand Manipulation (Can create sand whirlpools), Skilled with his rocket launcher Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) | At least City level (3X Stronger than base form) | Universe level (Empowered by a Rift Engine, which both gave The Darkness the power to be a threat to every planet in the universe by empowering the Sky Eater Armor and made SuperCharger vehicles powerful enough to defeat him) | Universe level (SuperCharger vehicles are capable of defeating the The Darkness with the Sky Eater Armor, which gave him the power to be a threat to every planet in the universe) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ (Comparable to skylanders like Whirlwind who uses real light based attacks and can reach the speed of light in short bursts) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ with Speed of Light Reactions and Combat Speed (Capable of piloting SuperCharger vehicles, including the Sun Runner, and can keep up with other Skylanders who can tag him), Speed of Light with Shark Tank (Comparable to the Sun Runner, which can move at lightspeed) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can carry the rocket launcher attached to his arm) Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class | Universal | Universal Durability: City level | At least City level | Universe level | At least Universe level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range normally, Several dozen meters via Feeding Frenzy Standard Equipment: Spiked Knuckles | Rocket Launcher, His SuperCharger Shark Tank Intelligence: Average (Skilled in combat, and has been trained in boxing) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Punch: He can punch his opponents. Chain multiple punches to perform a combo attack. *'Brass Knuckles:' Punch attacks do increased damage *'Multi Target Punches:' Punches hits multiple enemies. *'Pugilist:' Performs a body slam and uppercut. *'Spiked Knuckles:' All Punch attacks do even MORE damage Earthswim: Burrows underground to avoid attacks. He can jump up from the earth to perform a Belly Flop attack. *'Mega Bellyflop:' Belly Flop does increased damage and affects a larger area. *'Master Earth Swimmer:' Increased speed while burrowing. *'Razorfin:' While burrowed, Their dorsal fin does damage to enemies. *'Surface Feeder:' Can collect powerups even while burrowed. *'Dive Burrow:' Can create a bigger shockwave when slamming on the ground. Feeding Frenzy: Spawns mini-sharks that burrow underground and latch onto enemies. *'Frenzy Shield:' Launches mini-sharks at enemies who damage him. *'Homing Frenzy:' Mini-sharks home in on enemies and do extra damage. Shark_Tank_no_pilot.jpg|Shark Tank SC_Shark_Tank_Promo.jpg|SuperCharged Shark Tank Ballistic Frenzy: Fires shark rockets that burrow into the ground. *'Seek or Swim:' Ballistic Frenzy rockets do more damage to enemies. *'Seconds, Please:' Ballistic Frenzy rockets now hit enemies twice. *'What Goes Up...:' S.A.S missiles do more damage on the way up and on the way down. *'Land Shark:' fire a mortar that summons a sand whirlpool and a large land shark. Earth Swim Blast: Burrows into the ground. Then can emerge and shoot a rocket at the ground. *'Slam Support:' Slams the gun on the ground and knockback nearby enemies or launches a shark ally that will attack nearby enemies. *'Surface to Air to Surface Missiles:' Fires rockets into the ground that emerge and land on enemies. *'Three Best Fins:' Launches three sharks while underground. *'Mentor Program:' During Earth Swim Blast, they make a bigger shark ally that lasts longer, it can hit enemies multiple times and does more damage. *'Finesse:' Earth Swim Blast speed is increased and enemies are damaged by the fancy new fin. *'Mega Boomflop:' During Earth Swim Blast, they fire rockets and perform a powerful bellyflop that knocks back enemies. *'Sand Snare:' During Earth Swim Blast, they create a sand whirlpool to trap enemies in. Key: Base | Elite | Shark Shooter | Shark Tank Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Animal Users Category:Sand Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Activision Category:Video Game Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Vibration Users